a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for repairing a golf green, and more particularly to repairing a dent or indented area of the golf green caused by the impact of a golf ball landing on the golf green (i.e. putting surface).
b) Background of the Invention
When a golf ball lands on a golf green, it often causes a dent in the golf green, with a raised edge portion extending at least partially around the dent created by the golf ball.
Possibly the most common method employed to repair such ball indentations on the putting surface is for the golfer to use a golf tee to dig into the ground surface surrounding the raised edge and pry the earth near the surface inwardly toward the area of the dent. Alternatively, a two pronged fork can be used for this purpose, this being usually made of aluminum,, and sometimes referred to as a "ball mark fixer".
With either method, the golfer must kneel down or bend down far enough to reach the surface of the putting green with his hand and push the tool into the sod around the indentation. In a good deal of instances, many golfers, particularly elderly or infrequent golfers do not take the trouble to make such repairs, and it is necessary for these to be attended to by green keepers. Further, this prior art method of repairing the green is not particularly effective and falls far short of restoring the green close to its previous condition.